All I Ever Wanted: How Elsa Met Jack Frost
by Michael Domson
Summary: A surprise visitor came to Arendalle. His name is Jack Frost, and had quickly garnered a relationship between him and Anna's sister, Elsa. However, Anna thought that he was another person that can "freeze the entire summer". Elsa disliked this, so how can she convince Anna that Jack Frost wasn't an enemy?
1. Prologue

Long ago, in the kingdom of Arendalle, one had turned the summer into winter. Her name was Elsa. Elsa had been born with surprisingly good, but scary powers: in fact, so scary, that Elsa fled Arendalle, freezing the ocean, and the ships that came in for Coronation Day had been stranded. Her sister, Anna, tried to convince her to come back, but she wanted to be alone. Now, Elsa had been captured by Hans, a prince that had come from Wesselton (er, Weaseltown), and Anna was subsequently struck by her own sister, and only an act of true love can thaw the heart, so Anna returned to Arendalle to try and marry Hans, but he was being so sarcastic and messed up that he refused to marry Anna and left her to die. Meanwhile, Elsa, who had been taken to a prison, was trying to get back to the mountain, but was about to be executed by Hans, when Anna sacrified her sister, and subsequently froze, but later thawed because, as stated before, an act of true love can thaw the heart. Sacrificing the one you love and treasure is an act of true love, and now Elsa had stopped the winter and brought back summer. But Anna didn't know that the next day, a surprise visitor came to Arendalle that Elsa had interested in.


	2. Christmas Time

**_PART ONE:_**

**_JACK FROST + RAPUNZEL = JACKUNZEL_**

1: Christmas Time

It was Christmas time in Arendalle. Folks from all walks of life had come to gather, witness, and celebrate the day Jesus Christ was born, thus the name Christmas. Today was pandemonium: docks were full of ships from around the world that were ported; every street was jam-packed with people buying gifts; the woods was full of people trying to get a tree; and people gather around shops for buying a goose.


	3. In the Beginning

2. In the beginning...

In this story, we're taking about these two people: Jack Frost of the North Pole and Rapunzel of London. They had known each other for over two years now, and had expressed a relationship between the two.

It was December the 5th, and every street was crowded with people going from one shop to another, even the docks. That's where our story begins.


	4. Jack Frost Rapunzel Jackunzel

Chapter 3: Jack Frost + Rapunzel = Jackunzel

It was a hot night, almost a very hot and summer-ish night under Jack Frost's covers. He was used to the cold, but the way Rapunzel did her business with Jack was somewhat unfortunate. He was hugging Rapunzel under her bed covers by his shoulders, lying down. He was a very shifty person, meaning he jerks and moves around a lot under his bed. They were lying face to face with each other. Rapunzel's hair was somewhat funky and straight up while sleeping. Saliva slides down her mouth, and she was having a heck of a wet dream, mainly because of the way they were sweating. Plus, the covers were thick like the size of a block. They were making unfortunate moaning noises while they sleep, toss, and turn.

Rapunzel dreamed about what their wedding day would look like, with the perfect dress and extraordinary suit. She imagined, and ever since then imagined about their wedding night, her bride-to-be pushing her against the curtains, draping her in an extraordinary look, that picture of real, sweet, sophisticated grace. She even dreamed about their wedding cake, and imagined her cake was red velvet, the cake Rapunzel likes, and with moist, lime frosting, and two figures modeled in chocolate on top of the cake: the wed couple.

Then, she woke up from his extravagant dream to talk to Jack. "Hey, Jack? You awake?"

"I am now," said Jack lazily.

"Have you ever dreamed about our wedding night?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah. I imagined you having your thin, slim, puffed up dress, draped against the curtains, holding you and kissing you," responded Jack.

"And lying down on the bed and having pillow fights," added Rapunzel.

"And even making hearts with our hands over the balcony," added Jack.

"I even imagined about how my wedding ring would look like. Green emerald, with a hint of gold, or maybe red ruby, with a touch of silver," added Rapunzel.

"I like red ruby, though I never liked silver," replied Jack.

"You don't like silver? Why not?" asked Rapunzel.

"Because gold would lighten up my day," answered Jack.

"Really? You like green emerald, with a hint of gold?" questioned Rapunzel.

"Can I say something crazy?" asked Jack.

"I like crazy."

"Yes. I like red ruby, but I like green emerald more."

Rapunzel smiles, then goes back to her wet dream. The sounds of snoring filled the room and throughout the entire night.


End file.
